The present invention is directed to building construction, particularly, building construction utilizing plastic components to form the building structure.
There has long been a need for affordable, low-maintenance, building structures for both residential and commercial use. In the past decade, building construction costs on a cost per square foot basis have doubled and in some areas of the country have tripled or quadrupled. Consequently, in today's market, affordable housing is not available to many consumers. Likewise, soaring building construction costs have prevented many small and medium sized companies from building needed storage and warehouse facilities.
Attempts have been made to provide inexpensive building units. U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,563 discloses a building structure employing modular components formed of molded plastic material, reinforced with glass fibers. The panels may be used to form roofs, ceilings, sidewalls and floors. The panels include passage ways for electrical wiring, heating, water and waste material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,496 disloses a building structure including a prefabricated base, wall units and roof units. The wall and roof units include at least one panel with a hollow portion therein. The wall and roof units cooperate so that when they are placed in position, the hollow portions thereof are in communication. Concrete is poured through the openings to provide a unitary structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,467 discloses a building structure that is formed out of extruded, plastic components. The components snap together but may also be assembled with adhesives or glues. The building structure is formed with vertical walled, elongated triacontahedral structures clustered together to form a building.
The above-noted patents, however, do not disclose a building system solely utilizing plastic components which are adhesively joined together to form a building structure. It is, therefore, an object of the present disclosure to provide a building sytem utilizing extruded, internally ribbed plastic components to form the building structure. The components of the system of the invention are delivered to the building site for assembly of the building structure.